


Firehouse

by broken_sunshine



Category: Criminal Minds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 23:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10423848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: Erin got pregnant at nineteen and didn’t know what to do. She had the baby then left them at a firehouse station.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or the characters.

She couldn't keep her. Erin looked down at the little baby girl she had just given birth to. She was gorgeous. She had bleach wispy hair and neon blue eyes that were currently closed. Her nose was tiny and her whole hand was tightly holding onto her rights index finger. Yet Erin hated her.

“She knows you're her mom. Babies can tell right away. It takes them longer to recognize their father. Maybe if you told the father he would be able to help you and you could keep her.” Her friend Alex offered trying to be helpful. 

Tears slowly started to roll down Erin’s face, “I can't keep her. I can't give her what she needs and he can't either. Alex, we’re kids.” Erin started to lightly brush the light baby hairs on her daughter's head. “I don't even love her. She's ruined so much already.” 

“Erin, she's not even an hour old. I don't want you to reg-”

Erin cut her friend off, “I'll regret keeping her. Let's just go do it. I can't have her anymore.”  
-  
Alex gently set the baby carry down in front of the firehouse. She also tucked a note into the baby's blanket. 

Jennifer   
7/?/78  
Needs a loving home.

“You're going to be okay Jennifer.” The baby gave a little yawn. Alex then left and returned to her dorm.   
-  
The next day the firemen found the baby crying loudly. Michael Jareau picked her up and saw the note. He went to work calming the infant. “Sh, Jennifer. It's okay baby, I've got you.” He quickly noticed how cold her skin felt and that she was shivering. “Let's get you to the doctors.”  
-  
Michael had fallen hard for the baby. He was luckily able to convince his wife to adopt her. JJ, nicknamed by her siblings, grew up in a loving home. She played soccer with her big brother and climbed trees with her big sister.

She was a blessing the Jareau's didn't know they needed. The family was finally complete. Michael loved her as much as his other two children. Most people didn't even know that JJ was adopted because she looked just like Rosaline. 

Michael’s life was complete, but he always wondered who had given her up and felt bad for them. Them had missed out on the best little girl ever.


End file.
